chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Take On The World/@comment-7180588-20170620005155/@comment-7180588-20170622145935
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:54Chase McFlyDoug: Angela, can we talk? *8:57Duggie DavenportHi *8:58Chase McFlyDoug: Angela, we need to talk *8:58Duggie DavenportAngela: yeah *8:58Chase McFlyDoug: It's Zay and Samantha *8:59Duggie DavenportYeah. What about them *8:59Chase McFlyDoug: They're too overbearing *9:00Duggie DavenportYeah. What do you want me to do about it? *9:00Chase McFlyDoug: We should join the peace corps to show them what we're worth *9:00Duggie DavenportYeah, let's do it *9:01Chase McFlyDoug: Hi, my name is Doug Matthews, and this is Angela Minkus. *Wr'd like to join the peace corps please *9:01Duggie DavenportRecruitment dude: OK. Welcome *9:02Chase McFlyAngela: What can we do first?' *9:04Duggie DavenportYou are now in the peace corps *9:04Chase McFlyDoug: But what is our first order of business? *9:06Duggie DavenportNigeria. *9:06Chase McFlyAngela: And what do we do there? *9:07Duggie DavenportAre you serious. You don't fight,you help administer vaccines and help with peace treaties. *And education and farming *9:08Chase McFlyDoug: Please excuse my friend *She doesn't know that much about the peace corps *9:09Duggie DavenportIt is OK *9:10Chase McFlyOther Man: I hear we are testing ant blood as a vaccine in Nigeria *9:10Duggie DavenportYes. You are. *9:10Chase McFlyDoug: We'll do that *(they head to Nigeria) *9:12Duggie DavenportOK. *9:12Chase McFlyDoug: Oh my gosh, those ants are scary *Man: Well, some ants uh... *9:15Duggie DavenportAngela: be careful they could be poisonous you might lose your arm *9:15Chase McFlyMan: That's it *Doug: I want to kill those-did he say Samantha? *Well, how will Samantha like this? *(messes around with ANTS) *OWWWW *Angela, can you call me a hospital? *9:16Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:17Chase McFly(Hours later..) *Doug: Aaah! *Why has my hand been replaced by a hook? *9:18Duggie DavenportBecause they had to amputate *9:18Chase McFlyDoug: So I'm like Captain Hook now, heh heh *9:19Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:20Chase McFlyAngela, you might want to look out *The door is falling off its hinges *9:20Duggie DavenportOK. *9:20Chase McFly(the door falls and lands on Angela's hand) *9:20Duggie DavenportGets out of the way *9:21Chase McFlyDoug: Uh oh *Hours later... *Doug: Well, Angela, now we both have hooks for left hands *9:22Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:22Chase McFlyMom, Dad, your parents, Zay, and Samantha are coming to see us *9:24Duggie DavenportOK *9:24Chase McFlyMaya: Hey, Doug. *We heard what happened. *You have a hook for a hand/ *9:25Duggie DavenportDoug: yeah mom *9:25Chase McFlyMaya: Josh and I got fired by Evie *Any ideas where we can go? *9:26Duggie DavenportMaybe return counseling at Kikiwaka *9:27Chase McFlyMaya: Good idea *I hear it'f for learning to be a great grandparent now **It's for *9:29Duggie DavenportYeah *9:29Chase McFlyLater... *Maya: Josh, here we are *Camp Kikiwaka *9:29Duggie DavenportJosh: yeah *9:30Chase McFlyCory: Josh! *9:30Duggie DavenportCory!! *9:30Chase McFlyHow are you? *How's Doug? *How's Maya? *9:31Duggie DavenportGreat. Doug has a hook for a hand we are all great *9:32Chase McFlyCory: A hook? Wow. *9:32Duggie DavenportYeah *9:32Chase McFlyTopanga: Josh, will you be counseling us? *9:33Duggie DavenportYeah *9:33Chase McFlyI mean, I guess that is kind of odd. We're 70. *You're 46 *9:34Duggie DavenportYeah. *So *9:34Chase McFlyCory: My baby brother is tutoring me *It just feels odd *9:35Duggie DavenportI know *9:35Chase McFlyHi, Maya *9:35Duggie DavenportMaya: hey, Cory *9:36Chase McFlyTopanga: Let's get started shall we? *(a few years pass by) *Cory: How does this sound, Josh and Maya? *Back in my day, flying cars were as big an impossibility as time-travel? *No *You've time-traveled far to much *Um... *(The doorbell rings) *9:37Duggie DavenportI got it. *Maya: opens door *Hello *9:38Chase McFlyCyd: Maya? *Is it really you, Maya? *9:39Duggie DavenportYeah, who are you? *9:39Chase McFlyCyd: It's me Cyd *Your sister *9:39Duggie DavenportCyd! *9:39Chase McFlyIt's been 22 years *I know I'm older *You are too *9:39Duggie DavenportI have not seen you in forever. How are you and the kids and Shelbs and Barry *I know *9:40Chase McFlyCyd: Shelby and Barry, aka "Fecegreat", are in rehab *9:41Duggie DavenportOn. *OK *How are the kids *9:41Chase McFlyBarry Jr and Annie are married and in California looking for the Brewers, the Martinezes, the Krupnicks.... *Shelly is making a film for the Heather D. Company in association with Gus and Jordan *9:42Duggie DavenportOK. *9:42Chase McFlySo is naldo Jr *9:42Duggie DavenportTell me the truth I feel you are lying *9:43Chase McFlyCyd: What makes you think that? *9:43Duggie DavenportAbout Shelly and Naldo Jr. *That ship behind you *That is cloaked. I can see them in it *9:43Chase McFlyShelly: Well, at the movie studio *We met these guys named Jesse and Andrew, who want the world's greatest heroes in the new Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division to save the timeline *And we have a big ship to carry us in *Can you get the Friars, the Minkuses, and Zay and Samantha? *9:45Duggie DavenportUh huh, that is what I thought. Is that why you are here to recruit me and the rest of my friends and family *Yeah. *9:46Chase McFlyAs well as your kids *Kids of all 6 of you *And granbdkids and spouses too *Yes that's why I'm here *9:46Duggie DavenportI don't think they will let Doug or Angela leave. *Doug is mayor now. *And Evie is queen. *9:47Chase McFlyHow did that come out? *Doug being mayor *Well, can we get Angela, Zoltan, and their kids? *9:47Duggie DavenportHe got elected out of the peace corps. He had someone backing him named Oliver Queen. Doug is mayor of NYC *OK. *Not Angela or Zoltan or their kids. *Angela and Doug are married. *9:48Chase McFlyWhy not? *9:48Duggie DavenportAnd Zoltan is married to Evie. *9:48Chase McFlyNo, Angela is Louis' girlfriend *I thought *9:49Duggie DavenportAnd they have kids. So they cannot leave. No. They broke up. *9:49Chase McFlyAngela: I had a son with Louis *hat should I tell Doug *(Angela's phone rings) *Angela: Hi, Clarie *I had a child with Louis *And what? *You like Doug? *He's all yours, Clarie *I'll go get Louis now... *Angela: Louis, we have a problem *I married Doug, but he doesn't knwo about our son *Also Clarie likes him *What do we do?